miracle in cell number 04
by azihaehyuk
Summary: bahkan duniapun mengkhianati salah satu malaikatnya HAEHYUK
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : MIRACLE IN CELL NUMBER 4

.

Cast : lee donghae , lee hyukjae and others

.

Main pair : HAEHYUK

.

Sumary : bahwa dunia pun mengkhianati sesosok malaikat

Warning : BL/YAOI , typo(s) , abal .-.

.

Trinspirasi dari k-drama yang berjudul miracle cell number 7 , tapi cerita amat sangat berbeda dari k-drama tersebut

.

Dont like dont read ^^

.

Enjoy with the story

.

.

.

"_**hyung ingin kemana ?" kaki mungil itu berusaha berjalan lebih cepat lagi untuk mengikuti langkah lebar yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.**_

"_**hyung.." tangan putih pucat itu langsung menarik tangan 'hyung' yang sedari tadi ia kejar. "hyung akan pergi lagi ? ini sudah malam hyung.."**_

_**kyuhyun-namja yang sedari tadi di panggil 'hyung' menghela nafas panjang "masuk lah hari sudah gelap dan di sini dingin"**_

"_**hyung belum menjawab hyukkie.."**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu lembut **_

"_**hyung hanya pergi sebentar.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae segera membetulkan letak topi polisinya begitu melihat beberapa orang polisi yang merupakan atasannya mulai melangkah mendekatinya

Tubuh donghae membungkuk sedikit lama begitu para polisi itu telah berada di depannya.

"kami membawa terdakwa"

Donghae segera membuka gembok yang mengunci sebuah pintu jeruji yang sebelumnya menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan para atasannya.

Begitu pintu jeruji tersebut terbuka , tiga orang polisi masuk. Donghae langsung membungkuk begitu ketiganya melewatinya.

Merasa ketiga atasannya sudah melewatinya, donghae mengangkat tubuhnya. Mata teduhnya terpana begitu melihat seorang namja cantik dengan wajah berserinya masuk mengikuti ketiga atasannya.

Mata indah namja tersebut tak sengaja melihat mata donghae yang menatap intens dirinya.

_Deg _

Detak jantung donghae berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya begitu namja itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi merah mudanya pada donghae.

Kaki mungil yang memang harus mengikuti tiga polisi di depannya membuatnya mau tak mau berjalan menjauh meninggalkan donghae.

Membuat mata donghae tak lepas dari punggung namja mungil yang beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil mencuri hatinya, namun setelah beberapa detik kemuadian ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

'tangannya di borgol? Tak mungkinkan dia seorang... terdakwa?' batin donghae yang mulai risau.

~haehyuk~

Hyukjae menatap sekelilingnya masih dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya.

Mata hyukjae mulai menyendu begitu melewati satu persatu sel di sisi kirinya. Ia menatap miris begitu melihat seorang haraboji yang terus bergumam 'pulang' di salah satu sel di lorong tersebut.

"percepat langkahmu"

Mendengar sebuah perintah mutlak dari salah satu tiga polisi di depannya, hyukjae segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Tubuh hyukjae kembali mendingin begitu dirinya sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

'kepala penjara' eja hyukjae dalam hati saat membaca nametag yang di tempel di pintu tersebut.

Salah satu dari ketiga polisi itu membuka pintu tersebut setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Hyukjae kembali mengikuti langkah tiga polisi di depannya, dan berhenti ketika seseorang yang di pastikan seorang 'kepala asrama' berdiri di hadapan ketiga polisi tadi.

Tangan sang kepala penjara bergerak , seolah meminta tiga polisi tadi menyingkir dari hadapannya untuk tak menghalanginya melihat hyukjae.

Sang kepala asrama terkekeh begitu melihat hyukjae.

"cih"

Ludah itu terjatuh tepat di kepala hyukjae yang menunduk takut melihat sang kepala penjara.

"bocah ingusan sepertimu sudah membunuh orang? Benar benar menjijikan" kembali sang kepala mendecih. "berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh hah?"

Hyukjae hanya berdiam diri , tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"apa alasanmu membunuh ? kau tidak punya uang? ORANG TUAMU JUGA PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU? KELUARGAMU YANG MENGAJARKANNYA? Atau mungkin kau memang terlahir di keluarga yang paling terhina di dunia ini?"

Tangan putih pucat hyukjae menggempal kuat. Ia menahan air matanya yang sudah siap keluar dari kedua mata beningnya. Ia tak terima jika kedua orang tuanya yang di sebut hina. Ia tak terima.

"setidaknya aku bukan dirimu yang terdengar seperti orang tua sok tahu tentang segalanya"

Kepala penjara tersebut menahan amarahnya sekarang. Ia lalu tertawa meremehkan kepada hyukjae, langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah hyukjae.

"kau boleh bilang seperti itu sekarang, karena sebentar lagi tanggal eksekusimu akan turun" bisik si kepala penjaran sinis.

Hyukjae hanya menunduk. 'aku tau.. tapi setidaknya kyu hyung akan hidup bahagia setelah ini..'

~tbc~

Kalau mau lanjut review yaa ^^

Zii sayang readerdeul{}

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

MIRACLE IN CELL NUMBER 04

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

HAEHYUK FF

.

.

. DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

ENJOY WITH THE STORY~

[ost: yoseob ft junhyung caffein]

.

.

.

"_**hyungie~ hyungie ingat hari ini kan?"**_

"_**eh?"**_

"_**hyung lupa eoh? Aish jinjja! Ini yang ke tujuh belas kalinya hyung melupakannya.."**_

_**Saat dimana bibir merah muda itu terpout dan mata bening itu mulai berkaca**_

"_**aniya aniya, hyung bercanda. Tentu saja hyung ingat"**_

_**Dan saat dimana bibir merah muda itu tersenyum lebar serta mata yang berbinar senang**_

_**Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin menjaga permata terakhirku.**_

_**Hidupku sepenuhnya hanya untuk melihat bibir merah muda itu tersenyum dan tertawa.**_

"_**hyung! Hyung melamun! Ayo nyanyikan hyukkie sebuah lagu~"**_

_**Rajukan itu, hei~ hanya dia yang boleh merajuk padaku**_

"_**kajja kita kekamarmu~"**_

"_**mwo? Hyukkie tidak ingin tidur karena nyanyian hyung! Hyukie hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersama dengan hyung sebentar saja, hyukie tak ingin tidur~"**_

_**Tulus sekali.. mianhae hyukkie..**_

"_**arraseo, jadi dimana tempat yang bagus untuk bernyanyi?"**_

"_**hyung lupa? Dulu waktu kita kecil hyung sering bernyanyi untuk hyukkie di suatu tempat kan?"**_

_**Sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada waktu kebersamaan kita? Aku bahkan hampir melupakan hal itu**_

_**Biar kutebak, kau pasti selalu menanti hari ini..**_

"_**ah! Kena kau! Tentu saja hyung ingat, kajja~"**_

_**Cara berlarimu yang riang saat kita sampai di tempat itu, aku harap selamanya akan selalu begitu**_

_**Matamu tertutup begitu kau terduduk, bibirmu tersenyum rapat sambil menghirup udara jernih disana**_

_**Selang waktu kemudian matamu terbuka, mencari-cari keberadaanku, lalu melambaikan tanganmu saat telah menemukanku.**_

_**Kakiku berjalan pelan menghampiri pohon berdaun coklat kemerahan yang biasa di panggil pohon maple itu**_

_**Duduk di sampingmu, yang langsung bersandar pada bahuku**_

_**Dan bibirku mulai melantunkan sebuah melodi..**_

'_**cause im like caffeine, you cant fall asleep all night'**_

_**Your heart keep racing and again, you hate me**_

_**Like caffeine, you try to stay away**_

_**You try to forget about me but you cant do it, you cant help it**_

_**Im bad to you, so bad to you, oh bro im like a caffeine**_

_**Im bad to you, so bad to you, oh bro im like a caffeine**_

_**Im bad to you, so bad to you, so bad to you, yeah'**_

"_**hyung? Kenapa bernyanyi seperti itu? Kau bahkan mengubah liriknya.."**_

_**Senyum, hanya sebuah senyuman yang dapat kuberikan padamu**_

"_**hmm hari sudah sore kau mau pulang?"**_

"_**hyung! Jawab aku!"**_

_**Ku tangkup wajah itu..**_

"_**dengar hyukie, apapun yang terjadi nanti, berjanjilahl pada hyung"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**jangan pernah melindungi hyung, hyung yang akan melindungimu. dan berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, untuk hyung, berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum selamanya untuk hyung, menangislah jika hatimu tak sanggup menahannya, namun jangan pernah kehilangan seyummu"**_

"_**hyung.. apa yang terjadi?"**_

"_**semuanya baik-baik saja"-setidaknya kau masih tersenyum disini.**_

_._

_._

_._

"you bad to me.. so bad to hiks me.. oh bro you like a caffeine hiks..."

"ya! Siapa yang belum tidur disana!"

_Drap drap drap_

Pemilik suara derap langkah itu makin mempercepat langkahnya mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu ketenangan lorong penjara malam itu.

"ya! Bisakah kau diam sedikit? Apa kau tidak tau penghuni sel yang laik tidak bisa tidur?"

Si petugas berusaha melihat ke dalam sel lewat jendela kecil di pintu sel.

"jinjja? Mianhae!"

"OMO!" petugas tersebut terlonjak begitu melihat seorang yeoj-ani ani, ini penjara khusus namja- yang tiba tiba muncul di jendela yang sedari tadi di tatap si petugas. "aish! Paboya! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu seperti itu eoh?"

"ehm, mian ahjussi~"

"mwo?! Ahjussi? Perlu kau catat, di sini umurku baru DUA PULUH EMPAT tahun! Dan ingat aku adalah polisi termuda disini!" si petugas terlihat salah tingkah karena ucapan namja barusan.

"sekali lagi mianhae ehm..." si tahanan nampak memperhatikan nametag si petugas yang terpasang di bajunya "ehm donghae-shi.."

Si petugas atau donghae hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Dengan tiba tiba donghae menghidupkan senter yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk melihat dengan siapa ia bicara.

"kau tahanan baru itu eoh?! Yang aku dengar masih berumur enam belas tahun itu?" seru donghae begitu melihat wajah si tahanan.

"lee hyukjae imnida~" si tahanan atau hyukjae menundukkan tubuhnya dalam "bangpaseumnida donghae-shi, mohon bantuannya" lanjut hyukjae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Donghae terdiam. Seingatnya yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah tahanan baru, bukan murid pindahan yang baru masuk sekolah barunya.

"ah arraseo- arraseo, cepatlah tidur. Besok adalah hari pertamamu untuk mengikuti perkerjaan barumu"

"jinjja? Apa yang akan aku lakukan besok?" tanya hyukjae antusias begitu mendengar kata 'perkerjaan baru'

Donghae makin terkejut mendengar nada antusias hyukjae. Ia segera membuka buku di tangnnya dan mencari data hyukjae.

"lee hyukjae, seorang tahanan kelas berat yang telah melakukan pembunuhan beruntun sebanyak 18 kali, benar?" baca donghae sambil menatap mata hyukjae dalam

"benar!" dan lagi, hyukjae menjawab masih dengan senyum lebar di wajah cantiknya.

"aish jinjja! Kau gila eoh? Membunuh berbelas belas orang tapi kau tidak takut?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"oke, aku anggap kau gila. DAN CAEPAT TIDUR SEKARANG!" ucap donghae cepat, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan sel hyukjae.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya agar lebih cepat sampai di kamarnya. Namum langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah koridor.

"dan apa sekarang aku yang gila? Kenapa aku malah mengingat namja mani- aish jinjja! Aku benar benar gila!"

_**~haehyuk~**_

Hyukjae hanya menatap bingung ke arah barisan di depannya. "permisi sajangnim, ini antrian kemana?" tanya hyukjae sopan pada petugas yang sedang sibuk mendata sesuatu.

"changkaman," si petugas menyelesaikan mendatanya lalu menoleh pada seseorang yang baru bertanya padanya. "ada ap-pa.. ya! Kau yang kemarin kan?" donghae langsung menunjuk wajah hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya.

"pagi donghae-shi~, jadi.. ini antrian apa?"

Donghae menghela nafas berat-dalam hati ia sibuk meyakinkan dirinya, kalau dirinya gila karena merasa nyaman melihat senyum diwajah cantik itu-, ia menunjuk ujung antrian.

"di ujung sana adalah tempatmu berkerja mulai hari ini sampai tanggal eksekusimu keluar"

Hyukjae sedikit tercekat mendengar kata 'eksekusi', namun sedetik kemudian senyum sudah menghiasi wajahnya kembali.

"jinjja? Apa perkerjaanku nantinya?"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak peduli.

"hmm arraseo, jeongmal kamsahamnida donghae-shi" dan namja cantik itu kembali membungkuk dalam dan melanjutkan acara mengantrinya.

Donghae menatap punggung hyukjae yang makin menjauh darinya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hatinya sekarang, yang jelas sebuah pandangan yang lembut tertuju pada namja cantik itu.

"entah, tapi aku tidak percaya bocah sepolos dirimu membunuh.."

_**~haehyuk~**_

"ya! Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hancurkan batu-batu itu!"

"ah mianhae sajangnim.." hyukjae membungkuk lagi pada para tahanan lainnya yang sedari tadi terus memarahinya sambil menyerahkan perkerjaan mereka pada hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali memukul batu yang ada di bawahnya, namun hasilnya tetap. Batu itu tak kunjung hancur. Ia mengelap keringatnya dan kembali mencobanya, dan kembali gagal.

"bodoh! Begini saja tak becus!" tahanan lainnya mendorong tubuh kecil hyukjae hingga membuatnya tersungkur,dan mengambil alih perkerjaan hyukjae. "pergilah!"

Hyukjae mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja mendorongya. Hyukjae menatap bingung mata namja itu, entahlah ia melihat mata itu menatap penuh perlindungan padanya.

"ya! Aku bilang pergi sekarang!"

Hyukjae langsung mengangguk, dan berlari meninggalkan area kerjanya.

Kakinya membawanya menaiki bukit tertinggi kawasan penjara tersebut. Namun, ia kembali berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan baiknya mengambil alih perkerjaan beratnya. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat nametag si penolong _-kim kibum-._

Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan menaiki bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat sedbuah pohon maple kering berada di puncaknya.

Ah, hyukjae baru ingat. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, pantas saja sedari tadi ia sedikit merasa kedinginan dan pohon maple itu kering.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah pohon tersebut, dan begitu talah sampai tepat di depan pohon itu ia menatap ke puncak pohon tersebut.

"aku merindukan kyu hyung.." gumamnya lalu duduk bersandar pada pohon itu.

Mata beningnya terpejam, mencoba merasakan hawa yang masih alami di sekitarnya. Dan tak terasa setetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

"lee hyukjae, 16 tahun, membolos dari perkerjaan rutin pertamanya, untuk tidur di bawah sebuah pohon. Benar?"  
hyukjae langsung membuka matanya dan menghapus air matanya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing untuknya.

"a-ah donghae-shi, aku hanya beristirahat sebentar.." ucap hyukaje sedikit serak dengan mata yang sedikit memerah namun masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Donghae mendekat kearah hyukjae dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari mata indah itu. "jangan sok kuat! dan Air mata adalah satu-satunya penenang hati seorang tahanan kelas berat.."

Donghae berbalik meninggalkan hyukjae tanpa menatap mata hyukjae sama sekali setelah melakukannya. "aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku yakin kau berbohong tentang segalanya" ucap donghae pelan sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap kaku donghae setelah mendengar gumaman kecil donghae. Detik kemudian air matanya kembali jatuh, namun dengan cepat dihapusnya lagi. Ia segera memasang senyumnya kembali lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Ia segera berlari menuruni bukit, bahkan melewati donghae yang masih berjalan menuruni bukit yang sama.

Donghae kembali menatap punggung hyukjae yang makin menjauh darinya. Jika boleh jujur, sejujurnya ia sendiri bingung atas apa dasar ia melakukan semua itu pada hyukjae.

Semua itu seperti gerakan refleks saat melihat air mata hyukjae terjatuh.

Dan setelahnya, donghae mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"ya.. aku harus mencari tau segalanya.. aku yakin ia tidak bersalah" tekat donghae dan langsung berlari menuju ruangannya.

_**~haehyuk~**_

"oppa~ oppa tampan sekali~ ada perlu apa oppa datang ke sekolah kami?"

Sekelompok yeoja tampak langsung mengerubungi donghae yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah menengah atas ini.

"ne~ apa adik oppa bersekolah disini? Kami akan memanggilkannya~"

"apa oppa akan jadi guru honor disini?"

Dalam hati donghae tampak mengutuk seluruh yeoja yang menghambat penyelidikannya tentang hyukjae, donghae tampak berpikir cara apa yang dapat membuat yeoja yeoja ini menyingkir dari hadapannya. "uwoooh super junior!" teriak donghae tiba-tiba, dan dengan refleks seluruh yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang.

Dengan cepat donghae langsung berlari meninggalkan para yeoja-yang menurutnya- kurang kerjaan itu.

"lee hyukjae, siswa kelas sepuluh 3, SM senior high school" gumam donghae sambil membaca isi sebuah kertas di tangannya "pembunuhan pertama yang tersangka lakukan, setahun yang lalu tanggal dua puluh tiga agustus" lanjutnya sambil mengecilkan suaranya.

Tak lama ia sudah sampai di depan kelas sepuluh tiga, dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, seorang siswa sedang berjalan mengeluari kelas sepuluh tiga, dan dengan cepat donghae menarik tangannya.

"ah mianhae sebelumnya, perkenalkan saya lee donghae"

Siswa yang ditarik tampak menatap donghae bingung.

Mengerti arti tatapan bingung si siswa, donghae segera angkat suara.

"ehm, begini.. apa kau mengenal lee hyukjae?"

Seketika tatapan si siswa berubah menjadi penuh dengan binar. "kau kenal hyukkie?" tanyanya balik.

"ya"

"diamana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tak kunjung masuk sekolah? Kenapa ia tak bisa kuhubungi? Kenapa rumahnya kosong? Apa dia baik-baik saja?apa..."

"cukup! Hyukjae dimana dan bagaimana keadaanya itu tak penting sekarang, yang jelas ia baik baik saja. Dan kau ini siapa sebenarnya sampai menghawatirkannya begitu?" tanya donghae dengan sedikit nada tak suka.

"ah, kim ryeowook imnida, sahabat baik hyukkie~"

_**~haehyuk~**_

"jadi, apa kau tau apa, dimana dan dengan siapa hyukjae pada tanggal dua puluh tiga agustus tahin lalu?" tanya donghae sambil menyesap kopinya. Ya, saat ini donghae dan ryeowook tengah berada di sebuah cafe dengan tujuan membecirakan seorang lee hyukjae.

"oh tuhan! Aku tidak akan melupakan hari itu kalau kau mau tau! Esoknya hari itu adalah ulang tahun kekasih ku, namanya kin jongwoon, dia orang yang tampan, pintar, yah meski dia senior ku, tapi asal kau tau suar..."

"maaf kim ryeowook-shi, aku bertanya tetang lee hyukjae, bukan kim joong joong itu" ucap donghae bosan.

"ah mianhae, aku terbawa suasana. Oh iya jong woon, bukan joong joong" koreksi ryeowook yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan bosan dari donghae.

"jadi , pada hari itu, hyukkie full menemaniku berbelanja kado untuk ulang tahun jongwoon hyung pada tanggal dua puluh empat agustus, malamnya, hyukkie sampai menginap karena aku meminta bantuannya untuk memilih baju yang tepat untukkencanku dengan jongwoon hyung esoknya"

Donghae tersenyum senang begitu mendengar cerita ryeowook, "ada bukti?"

"sebentar" ryeowook tampak mengotak atik i-phonenya dan tak lama kemudian ia mengarahkan i-phonenya pada donghae. "itu foto kami saat berada di salon saat aku mengganti model rambutku untuk ulang tahun jongwoon hyung esoknya"

Senyum donghae makin melebar melihat tanggal pada foto tersebut. "boleh aku meminta foto ini?"

"tentu" ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum ramah.

'aku tau kau tidak mungkin membunuh hyukjae..'

TBC~

Halooooo zii comeback! Jeng jeng jeng

Makin gaje ya? Aduh zii jadi pundung sendiri u.u

Keep review yang readerdeul~

Biar zii semangat lamjutinnya

Okee sekian dari zii

See you next time~ /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

MIRACLE IN CELL NUMBER 04

.

.

.

HAEHYUK'S FF

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

YAOI, TYPO(S), gaje.-.

.

.

.

Dont like dont read, ok?^^

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

Mata hyukjae langsung tebuka lebar saat mendengar jeritan sakit dari sel sebelahnya.

Namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya, dan berjalan merangkak menuju tembok pembatas dengan sel sebelahnya. Menempelkan telinganya, dan mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi dari dalam sana.

"_hentikan! Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!"_

'_buaaagh'_

"_kau! Sudah mencuri masih minta ampun dari kami? Di mana hatimu bapak tua!"_

'_duaaagh'_

"_sungguh bukan aku! Bukan aku yang mencuri permata itu! Bukan aku!"_

'_BUAAAAGHHH'_

"_masih mengelak eoh?!"_

Hyukjae segera mundur dari tembok tempat ia menguping setelah mendengar suara-entah tendangan atau tinjuan- terakhir dari sel nomer lima tersebut

Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Kakinya ia lipat ke dada dan ia peluk erat. Ia sangat takut..

"mereka sipir. Dan mereka adalah orang orang munafik yang merasa tidak memiliki dosa. Cih.. bahkan dosa mereka jauh lebih banyak saat melakukan tindakan asusila pada tahanan"

Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya, ia berjalan mendekat ke pintu selnya, untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ia pikirkan

Mata hyukjae melihat seorang namja yang berpakaian sama sepertinya di sel yang ada di depan selnya. Ia ingat siapa orang itu, kim kibum..

"kau takut?" tanya kibum, kali ini ia menatap langsung mata hyukjae dengan tatapan tajamnya

Hyukjae langsung menunduk begitu di tatap setajam itu. "aku tidak takut!" suaranya terdengar penuh semangat, namun nada suaranya bergetar

Kibum terkekeh mendengar semangat-bohong- hyukjae. "kenapa kau bisa ada disini, anak kecil?"

Kali ini hyukjae mencoba menatap mata kibum, meskipun berakhir dengan hanya menatap hidungnya.

"aku membunuh.."

Kibum langsung tertawa keras mendengar penuturan hyukjae. "kau? Bocah sepe- YA!"

Kibum langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya saat melihat rombongan sipir masuk ke dalam sel hyukjae

Namun diurungkannya kembali suaranya, saat melihat seorang sipir yang terlihat hanya berdiri di depan sel hyukjae. Terlihat sekali di mata sipir itu sebuah penyesalan yang entah sebesar apa

Kibum kembali menyeringai, di perhatikannya nametag di seragam sipir tersebut. Lee donghae..

"_**hyungie~ hyungie sedang apa?"**_

"_**hyukkie, kenapa keluar eoh? Ini sudah malam, masuklah~ kau bisa sakit"**_

"_**anio, hyungie belum masuk ke dalam rumah dan hyukkie kesepian.., hyukkie temani hyungie sebentar ne?"**_

"_**tapi.."**_

"_**jebal kyuhyunie-hyung!"**_

"_**arraseo arraseo"**_

"_**jadi apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?"**_

"_**hyung sedang melihat bintang"**_

"_**bintang?"**_

"_**setiap hyung merindukan umma dan appa, dan saat hyung berada jauh dari mu. Hyung akan mengobatinya dengan melihat bintang~"**_

"_**wae? Apa wajah umma, appa dan aku mirip bintang, hyung?"**_

_**Anak ini.. bahkan aku tak pernah kesal setiap ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodohnya**_

"_**tentu saja bukan.. karena bintang itu berharga, seperti kalian. Kalian sangat berharga, terutama dirimu.."**_

"_**kalau begitu hyukkie juga akan sering sering melihat bintang!"**_

"_**wae?"**_

"_**karena.. hyung, umma dan appa juga sangat berharga~ terutama hyung.. hyung adalah supermannya hyukkie!"**_

_**Aku terkekeh.. dia ini, hatinya masih murni.. dan aku akan menjaganya semampuku.. karena seperti yang ia katakan,**_

_**Aku adalah supermannya**_

"_**kemari hyukkie"**_

_**Begitu aku merentangkan tanganku, tubuh kecilnya langsung menerjangku dan memelukku erat**_

_**Pelukan ini.. aku tak ingin berakhir..**_

"_**hyung! Kenapa diluar ramai sekali?"**_

_**Aku melepas pelukanku dan ikut mengikuti arah pandangnya**_

"_**hyung tidak tau.."**_

"_**ayo lihat!"**_

_**Aku suka saat ini, saat ia dengan semangat menarik tanganku..**_

"_**ah! Sepertinya tetangga-tetangga kita baru saja menangkap pencuri"**_

"_**jinjja? Kenapa tidak dipukuli hyung? Harusnya kan dipukuli hyung, seperti yang ada di drama-drama"**_

"_**hyukkie, suatu hukuman tidak harus dipukuli.. bagaimana jika mereka salah tangkap? Pencuri itu harus dibawa ke kantor polisi, begitu ia di pastikan bersalah, maka ia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal.."**_

"_**aku tidak mengerti hyung.."**_

"_**kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti~ cha jangan terlalu sering menonton drama, arraseo?"**_

"_**ne!"**_

_**Kau memang harus mengerti hal itu nanti... karena kau pun harus menghukumku suatu saat nanti...**_

"ah! Aku tau! Kau pembunuh itu eoh?"

Hyukjae hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut. Sungguh ia sangat takut sekarang, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau baru berumur enam belas tahun, di kelilingi oleh orang orang bertubuh kelewat kekar berjumlah dua belas orang?"

"kau pembunuh?" seorang yang memakai anting di telinga kirinya mendorong perut hyukjae yang terang saja langsung membuat hyukae tersungkur

"jawab bodoh!"

Hyukjae tak sanggup membuka mulutnya.. ia terlalu takut

"hei pembunuh! Aku tanya, apa kau membunuh?"

"ne.." lirih hyukjae

Salah satu yang bertato di lehernya mendekat kearah tubuh kecil hyukjae, dan mengangkatnya berdiri.

"aigoo~ ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu pembunuh semuda dan secantik ini~ bagaimana?"

Hyukjae langsung membelakkan matanya saat tangan sipir bertato itu mulai mengelus pipi sampai ke leher hyukjae. Air mata sudah siap turun dari matanya.

Dua orang lagi mendekat kerarah hyukjae. Salah satu yang berambut hitam cepak mengusap-usap bibir hyukjae, yang mau tak mau makin membuat hyukjae bergetar. Sementar yang satunya mulai memegang kedua tangan hyukjae, sambil menghirup aroma di lekukan leher hyukjae.

"hentikan.. aku mohon hentikan.. hiks.." airmata itu kini mengalir deras saat pria bertato yang mengusap pipinya kini mulai meraba bagian depan tubuhnya.

"menangis eoh?" salah satu sipir yang beranting hitam mendekat dan langsung meraup bibir hyukjae yang sedikit basah akibat air matanya. Dan sontak membuat hyukjae berusaha melawan. Ia coba menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat namun, kekuatannya benar benar lemah. Air mata sudah benar benar mengalir tanpa henti kala sipi rlain mulai mendekatinya

Yang ia tahu selama ini kyuhyun lah yang melindunginya..

_Bruuug_

"keparat! Apa kalian ingat tugas kalian!" seorang sipir yang baru saja masuk, langsung menendang tubuh sipir lainnya yang sibuk mencium bibir hyukjae

"donghae-ah! Jangan bilang kau ada di pihak bocah bodoh ini!"

Donghae menarik hyukjae kuat sehingga ia terlepas dari sipir sipir mesum di kelilingnya dan menempatkannya di belakang tubuhnya "yang bodoh itu kalian, pengecut! Tugas kalian memberi pelajaran! Bukan melakukan tindak seperti ini!"

Para sipir lainnya hanya terdiam di tempat. Mereka tau apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dan mereka juga tau donghae tidak munafik saat mengatakan semua itu, karena donghae memang tak pernah bergabung dengan mereka saat melakukan hal ini

Tapi, ini pertama kalinya donghae mencegah mereka melakukannya.

"aku yang akan mengurusi anak ini! Ini perintah atasan, sekarang kalian boleh keluar!"

Sipir-siper tersebut mulai melangkah keluar, tak lupa sedikit memberi donghae tatapan tajam seolah berkata 'awas saja kau lee donghae'

_Bruug_

Tepat saat para sipir tersebut keluar tubuh yang ada di belakangnya terjatuh.

Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan membatu tubuh kecil itu duduk

"go-gomawo.. gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo sajangnim... gomawo hiks"

Donghae menatap miris tubuh bergetar di hadapannya. Entah dorongan dari mana ia membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"kenapa tidak melawan eoh? Kenapa hanya mengelak saja? Pukul saja kepala mereka, jika kau ingin!" bisik donghae pelan masih memeluk hyukjae yang mulai reda tangisannya

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan "aku salah.. dan kyu hyung bilang, seseorang yang bersalah harus mendapatkan hukuman.."

Setelah mendengar penuturan polos hyukjae, donghae menghela nafas panjang "jika kau bersalah sekalipun, itu bukan hukumanmu hyukkie.."

Donghae langsung tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan 'hyukkie..'

"lalu hukuman apa, sajangnim..?" tanya hyukjae pelan, matanya menatap kosong kearah lantai.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada hyukjae dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua bahu hyukjae sekarang

"kau.. tidak perlu tau hukumanmu sekarang, karena aku yakin kau tidak bersalah-"

"ani! Aku bersa-"

"jangan berbohong, aku tau kau pasti tidak bersalah.. aku yang akan membebaskanmu dari sini. Tunggulah.."

"hiks.. hiks.. aku mohon sajangnim jangan lakukan apapun.. aku bersalah! Aku bersalah! Aku bersalah sajangnim, sungguh.. jangan selidiki apapun.." mohon hyukjae yang tiba-tiba langsung bersimpuh di depan kaki donghae, tak lupa dengan matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata.

Tangan donghae sudah menggepal erat. Siapa yang akan percaya namja sebaik dan sepolos namja yang ada di hadapannya ini membunuh. Siapa yang akan percaya? Hanya orang bodoh dan orang munafik yang mempercayainya!

Donghae menggeleng pelan, di bantunya hyukjae berdiri. Ia tak akan membalas apapun ucapan hyukjae sebelumnya. Karena ia percaya.. ia percaya pada namja manis itu, ia percaya pada seorang hyukjae.

"tidur lah, besok kau akan kembali berkerja.." donghae menuntun hyukjae berjalan menuju kasur tipis kecil yang sudah menjadi tempat tidur hyukjae. "aku pergi, selamat malam"

Dan donghae mulai mengunci kembali sel hyukjae. Sebelu beranjak ia kembali melihat kearah dalam sel, memastikan hyukjae sudah tenang di kasur di kecilnya atau belum. Meskipun ia tau pasti bahu itu sedang bergetar akibat menangis sekarang

Helaan nafas donghae kembali terdengar saat melihat bahu itu benar-benar bergetar. Kakinya mulai ia langkahkan menjauh dari sel hyukjae, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya

~haehyuk~

Mata hyukjae mulai sedikit terbuka kala mulai mendengar suara bising yang bersumber dari besi yang di pukulkan ke besi lainnya

Ia membangunkan tubuhnya pelan dan tak lupa menggeliat sebentar. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke kamar mandi kecil di selnya. Menyikat giginya serta membasuh mukanya. Tak lupa ia merapihkan sedikit rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya

Sementara dari luar sel hyukaje, seorang sipir yang baru saja hendak memukulkan besi di tangannya pada jeruji sel hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat kasur kecil hyukjae telah kosong dan terdengar suara nyanyian kecil dari kamar mandi kecil sel nomer empat tersebut

"selamat pagi~" bisik donghae-sipir tersebut- sambil melemparkan roti yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantung celananya dan kembali menjalani tugasnya, membangunkan tahanan

Hyukjae yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan paginya menatap bingung roti yang ada di depan pintu selnya. Tak biasanya pihak penjara memberikan makanan seenak ini..

Tangan mungil hyukjae mengambil roti tersebut dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat tulisan di plastik roti tersebut.

'_selamat pagi~ makan yang banyak hyukkie~' –DH_

Hyukjae tampak berpikir sebentar. Dh.. dh.. dh.. mungkinkah?

Kaki hyukjae melangkah cepat ke arah pintu sel, dan berusaha mendengar ataupun melihat siapa sipir yang bertugas membangunkan tahan pagi ini

"ya! Tumbaen sekali kau sudah bangun chansung-ah, cepat siap-siap! Kalian akan kembali berkerja!"

Senyum hyukjae mengenbang saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang bertugas.

Donghae..

Hanya donghae yang akan ramah pada para tahanan meski bahasanya sedikit kasar..

Sama saat seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu..

~haehyuk~

Pagi ini hyukjae kembali mengantri seperti pagi sebelumnya.

Matanya kembali menatap antrian panjang di hadapannya, dan terhenti pada bapak tua di hadapannya

"annyeong ahjussi, kau sudah makan?" tanya hyukjae ramah kala menyadari raut kelaparan di wajah bapak tua tersebut

"ah aku telat bangun.. jadi tak ada waktu untuk sarapan.." jawab bapak itu lirih

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti. Di keluarkannya roti yang ada dalam kantung celananya. Roti dari donghae..

"makanlah ahjussi~" bisik hyukjae tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya

Mata bapak itu membulat "kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Dan hyukjae mengangguk mantap yang entah mengapa membuatnya makin terlihat imut

Bapak tua itu segera mengambil roti hyukjae, dan memakannya dengan lahap "kau tau.. kau adalah orang pertama yang rela berbagi di penjara ini setelah aku mendekam selama tujuh tahun"

"benarkah?" tanya hyukjae antusias "mungkin saja tidak ahjussi, kau tidak mungkin memperhatikan semua orang satu persatu kan?"

Bapak tua itu tertegun mendengar ucapan hyukjae, dan ia baru menyadari satu hal..

Kenapa anak baik ini ada di sini?

"berapa umurmu dan siapa namamu?" tanya ahjussi tersebut

"lee hyukjae imnida, enam belas tahun.." hyukjae membungkukkan badannya saat memperkenalkan dirinya

Dan lagi lagi bapak itu tertegun melihat tingkah polos hyukjae "kau dari sel nomer berapa?"

"nomer empat ahjusii~"

'_keajaiban..'_

~haehyuk~

Hyukjae menjongkokkan tubuhnya di tanah berpasir yang ia pijak. Sungguh ia sangat lelah sekarang. Ia tak pernah tau batu akan sesulit itu untuk di pecahkan

Bayangkan setelah empat jam ia berkerja menghancurkan batu, hanya dua batu yang terhancurkan.

Salahkan dirinya yang tak makan pagi ini karena memberikan roti dari donghae ke orang lain. Ia sengaja tak pergi ke ruang makan karena menganggap roti dari donghae cukup untuknya, dan bisa memberikan jatah makannya di ruang makan pada orang lain

Tapi ia tak menyesal..

Ia justru tersenyum sekarang, meski ia tau perutnya tengah meminta makan padanya

_Greep_

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak saat merasa tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja tertari oleh sesuatu

Ia melihat kearah depan untuk melihat siapa prang yang tengah menariknya menuju puncak bukit dimana pohon maple berada

Tunggu, puncak bukit? Pohon maple? Seragam sipir?

"donghae sajangnim?" panggil hyukaje pelan

Tak ada jawaban sepetah katapun dari donghae, ia tetap menarik tangan namja cantik itu menuju puncak bukit

Setelah sampai di puncak bukit, donghae mendudukkan hyukjae di bawah pohon maple yang makin membuat hyukjae memandangnya bingung

Setelah memastikan hyukjae didik tenang-meski masih bingung- donghae memberikan kantung plastik hitam di tangannya pada hyukjae

Dan tatapan mata hyukjae makin menatap bingung kantung plastik yang tengah donghae sodorkan padanya

"makanlah.."gumam donghae pelan seolah menjawab pertanyaan donghae.

Namun hyukjae tetap tak mengambil plastik tersebut.

"aku bilang, kau harus makan" kini donghae berjongkok di depan hyukjae, tangannya meraih tangan hyukjae, membuka telapak tangan mungil hyukjae, dan menaruh kantung itu disana

"tapi sajangnim aku-"

"aku tau kau tak makan dari tadi pagi, jadi makanlah.. dan berhenti memikirkan keadaan orang lain di jika kau sendiri menderita.."

Hyukjae tertegun dengan ucapan donghae. Donghae tau?

Donghae kembali berdiri, dan berjalan dua langkah menjauh dari hyukjae yang sedang menikmati-menurutnya- makanannya. Mata donghae menatap pemandangan yang di berikan dari puncak bukit tersebut.

Kali ini mata donghae menatap bingung saat pemandangan yang sedang ia tatap menjadi roti yang tinggal setengah

Tunggu, roti?

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada sisi kanannya. Disana berdiri hyukjae yang sedang mengacungkan setangah buah roti di tangannya pada donghae

"aku tau ini jatah makan siang sajangnim.. sajangnim harus makan, ne?" ucap hyukjae seraya tersenyum manis dengan senyum gusinya

Donghae membatu melihat senyum itu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya "kau yang harus makan.."

"aku sudah makan! Lihat, roti ini tinggal setengah" kali ini hyukjae sudah berdiri di hadapan donghae. Ia kembali mengacungkan roti tersebut

"aniya, kau yang ha.."

"jebal donghae sajangnim~" mohon hyukjae, kali ini ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "sedikit saja~" hyukjae memotong roti tersebut dengan tangannya hingga menjadi lebih kecil "sajangnim, aaa"

Entah keinginan dari mana, donghae sudah benar-benar membuka mulutnya. Dan saat itu pula hyukjae menyuapkan roti kecil itu pada donghae

"lagi ne?"

donghae mengangguk. Ia tak bisa menolak perlakuan namja manis ini..

dan entah perasaan dari mana, yang jelas donghae merasa amat bahagia sekarang.. dengan hyukjae di sisinya. Tentu saja..

"sajangnim aku.."

"hyung, panggil aku donghae hyung"

"eh?" hyukjae menatap donghae kaget "apa boleh seperti itu?"

Donghae mengangguk "ne, kau boleh memanggilku donghae hyung saat kita hanya berdua"

Hyukae mengangguk riang "ah! Aku hampir lupa! Gomawo donghae saj-hyung! Gomawo atas rotinya.."

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah manis itu "hyukkie.. bolehkan aku memanggil mu hyukkie?"

Hyukjae kembali mengangguk antusias "tentu hyung! Tentu saja boleh"

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di samping hyukjae yang masih bersender di bawah pohon maple kering tersebut

"rasanya.. aku seperti sedang bersama kyuhyun hyung..."

"jinnja?"

"ne.."

"kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang biasa kyu- kyu itu lakukan padamu" ucap donghae asal sambil berpindah ke hadapan hyukjae

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir "kyu hyng biasa mencium pipiku sebelum tidur, memelukku saat aku sedih, bahakan saat aku senang! Membuat ku tersenyum, menghapus air mataku dan melindungiku.."

"kalau begitu izinkan aku menggantikannya untuk saat ini" ucap donghae sambil menatap mata hyukjae dalam

"eh? Tapi hyung.."

"biarkan aku melindungimu, menghapus air matamu, membuatmu tersenym, mencium pipimu sebelum tidur.." donghae mendekat kearah hyukjae dan menarik hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut "memelukmu seperti ini.. tapi, aku tetap aku, bukan dia.."

Hyukjae terdiam menerima semua perlakuan donghae padanya

"saat aku memelukmu.. akan ada yang berbeda dengan hyungmu, karena aku akan berkata 'lee hyukjae saranghae..' " bisik donghae lembut

Hyukjae masih mencoba mencerna segalanya "hyung.. apa maksudmu?"

"aku mencintaimu hyukkie.. aku mencintaimu sejaka awal aku melihatmu.. dan sejak saat itulah timbul rasa aku sangat ingin melindungimu.." jelas donghae tulus. Sangat tulus..

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tau.. ia tau.. ia pun begitu.. sejak pertama melihat donghae membukan pintu penjara untuknya, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. namun ia mencoba menghapusnya.. tidak boleh.. ia tidak boleh mencintai donghae pula.. ia tak ingin donghae sakit hati di kemudian hari.. ia tidak mau..

"aniyo.. ani.. hyung tak boleh mencintaiku.. tak boleh.." gumam hyukjae sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya kasar "hae hyung tidak boleh mencintai hyukkie, arraseo?" ucap hyukjae sambil menatap mata donghae dalam

Donghae menggeleng pelan "aku tidak bisa.. aku tak akan bisa berhenti hyukkie.. aku tak mungkin berhenti.."

Air mata hyukjae kini tumpah dari matanya. Ia juga sakit, sungguh ia juga sakit. Donghae cinta pertamanya.. ia dapat merasakannya. Ia tau sekarang kenapa ia tak bisa berkata yang sejujurnya pada donghae. Ia mengerti.. ia hanya tak ingin donghae tersakiti

Dia mengerti sekarang, ia, lee hyukjae sangat mencintai lee donghae. Dan ia pun harus mengerti, takdir tak akan membiarkan dirinya bersama donghae jika ia masih menyayangi hyungnya..

Ya, ia disini untuk hyungnya.. seharusnya ia tak boleh begini. Ia tak boleh begini.

Hyukjae kembali berdiri "hyung.. hae hyung.. kumohon jangan mencintaiku.. aku tak pantas untuk hyung.. kumohon berhenti mencintaiku hyung.." hyukjae segera berlari menuruni bukit, meninggalkan donghae dengan keterdiamannya

Kaki kecil hyukjae terus membawanya menuruni bukit. begitu telah sampai di bawah, kedua tangannya menghapus air mata yang sudah mulai berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. "mianhae hae hyung.. aku mincintaimu.." dan ia kembali berlari menuju selnya

Sel nomer empat...

~haehyuk~

Donghae masih tetap berada di posisinya. Ia masih berpikir "apa yang kau sembunyikan.."

Setelah sekian lama berpikir ia baru teringat sesuatu. "kim ryeowook.."

Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana motornya berada dan segera melesat menuju suatu tempat

Kim ryeowook. Ia pasti bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

~haehyuk~

Kembali donghae menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke sekolah tempat ia beberapa hari yang lalu kunjungi

"kyaaa oppa tampan datang kembali~~~~"

Dan seketika itu pula sekumpulan para siswi mengerubunginya kembali. Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya. "bisa bantu aku?" tanya donghae sedatar mungkin. Yah, mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini

"tentu saja oppa~"

"dengan senang hati oppa!"

"katakan saja apa yang ingin oppa inginkan~~"

Donghae hampir saja muntah mendengar suara manja di buat buat yeoja-yeoja kurang kerjaan ini, jika saja ia yak ingat tujuannya kesini mencari kim ryeowook demi hyukjae mungkin ia sudah muntah dari tadi

"apa kalian tau kim ryeowook? Diamana dia sekarang?"

"MWOOOO?!"

Dan dengan serempak semua yeoja itu terkejut

"oppa! Kau benar-benar mencari si pembohong itu?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut pirang di hadapan donghae

Donghae menyerengit bingung "maksudmu?"

"aish oppa! Kim ryeowook itu pembohong! Dia adalah pembohong ulung di sekolah ini!" seru seorang yeoja berambut pendek

"benar oppa! Dia bahkan berbohong bahwa ia adalah pacar jongwoon oppa! Demi tuhan asal oppa tau jongwoon oppa paling malas berdekatan dengannya!" kali ini yeojae berambut hitam menambahkan

Donghae terdiam di tempat

"apa kalian semua lupa?! Kim ryeowook bahkan telah mengedit foto dirinya dan jongwoon oppa sehingga terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!" yeoja berambut panjang hitam ikut berkoar

'_itu foto kami saat berada di salon saat aku mengganti model rambutku untuk ulang tahun jongwoon hyung esoknya'_

Kata-kata kim ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu terus berputar di kepala donghae kala para ywoja-yeoja itu teru bicara seputar kebohongan kim ryeowook

"cukup.." ucap donghae dingin. Benar benar dingin. Ia benar benar membenci kebohongan. "aku harus pergi sekarang, dan terima kasih" kata-katanya masih dingin. Dan kini ia melangkah meninggalkan sekolah tersebut. Meninggalkan tatapan bingung yeoja-yeoja yang mengelilinginya tadi

Donghae hanya melamun saat berjalan menuju motornya. Tangannya sudah ia gempalkan. Ia kecewa.. sungguh ia kecewa..

"sekarang.. entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk mempercayaimu hyukkie.."

_TBC~~~_

Chaaaaa haloooo semuaa

Yup! Ziii telat beberapa menit dari janji zii yaitu hari minggu, dan zii baru selesai buat jam 00.13 -.-

Makin ancur kah? Eothokhae

Hayo siapa yang udah liat eunhae-still you? Zii ada rencana bikin ff seputar itu loh..

Mian zii kembali ga bisa bales review udah malem soalnya

Mohon maaf banget ne atas kengaretan zii dan untuk who am i... ff itu menyusul ne

Jangan lupa rview neeee sumpah pas zii ganti akun yang review lagi dikit sekali.. tapi ga papa kok yang penting ada yang baca :D

Akhir kata,

Makasih udah baca love you all 3 /bow


End file.
